


Chika's abs

by Ren_mar



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Comedy, F/F, nose bleeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 13:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_mar/pseuds/Ren_mar
Summary: Riko is surprised by her girlfriend's abs





	Chika's abs

Chika turned around, now no longer facing Riko.  
"So I was thinking," said the latter one " for our next song we could make it about CHI-CHIKA-CHAN! Wha-what are you doing?!  
-Mhm? I'm changing?" answered the orange-haired girl while holding half of her shirt halfway through her chest.  
"B-b-but here?!  
-Well, this is my room after all Riko-chan" she said with a chuckle "besides it was you the one who told me to wear something more elegant for our date.  
-I DID NOT.  
-But you thought about it.  
-I never d...Chika-chan?  
-Yes, you did. Wait, what is it?" It was until now that Chika realizes: she was now facing Riko directly, with half of her upper body naked.  
"Chika-chan, repeated the composer, since when you have abs?  
-Oh yeah." Chika had totally forgotten about her abs now that she was used to them. "Not so long ago, I guess. I didn't want to let Aqours down, so I started to do extra training. Besides I want to compete against You-chan and Kanan-chan." This last sentence was a mere whisper so Riko didn't fully hear what her girlfriend said, no that she minded. Chika was now a little embarrassed and no longer looking at Riko's eyes. However, in the corner of her eyes, Chika could see Riko's fierce look, and that was what worried her.  
"Ri-Riko-chan aren't you too close?" Now it was Chika the one stuttering. The burgundy-haired girl didn't answer, instead, she licked her own lips. Like a predator about to eat their prey. She placed her hands over Chika's and finished the job. Now with her girlfriend shirtless Riko could fully admire her body. It was a pleasant sight. A sight Riko greeted with rough kisses.  
But this sight was too dangerous.  
"Riko-chan your nose is bleeding  
-Umm?" Chika was right Riko's nose was bleeding, but there was no way Riko was stopping now. Or so she thought. Hearing Chika deep voice telling her to calm down was as much as Riko could handle before her nose caused her to pass out. At least she had something nice to be greeted with when she wakes up.

**Author's Note:**

> This was way funnier yesterday at 1 am


End file.
